crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
May 2016
Friday Version: 0.58 ;The Beasts Within :;Features :: * Added "The Beasts Within" buff weekend. Buffed Crusaders include Emo Werewolf, the Fire Phoenix, Golden Panda, Prince Sal the Merman, and Jack O'Lantern. Now's the time to push forward into the tough objectives! * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Prince Sal with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Jack O'Lantern if you unlocked him during last year's event. * Added a toggle to always use scientific notation for large numbers. (ex: 2.5M would be 2.5e6) * Added a "Don't show this again" option to the buy max levels and the buy all upgrades buttons. * All "Don't show this again" checkboxes will now persist between sessions. You can re-enable those warnings by clearing your cache. * Hung a sign. :;Fixes :: * Fixed promotional buffs occasionally adding 2 copies of the buff when you first load into the event * Fixed the scroll arrows on the Select Objective dialog not enabling/disabling correctly * Fixed Broot & Robbie not being available on the Holiday Hoopla objective (Fixed May 5) * Fixed the objective "Double Trouble" having more than the intended increase in quest amounts after area 100 (Fixed May 5) * Fixed coupon codes for chests occasionally indicating twice the actual number of added chests after they're redeemed (Fixed May 5) * Broot is no longer considered Human (Fixed May 3) * Fixed Robbie's Golden Epic not showing up when purchased until you refreshed (Fixed May 3) Thursday Version: 0.59 ;Song of Thrones Event! :;Features: * Added new Song of Thrones event. Runs until May 31st at Noon PDT. ** Two new Crusaders that swap with the Gold Panda and Khouri, the Witch Doctor. ** Free play is once again accessible after recruiting both Crusaders, for 2500 Crowns each play. ** All three bonus objectives unlock after recruiting both Crusaders. * Added a new Golden Epic card for the new Leerion, the Royal Dwarf Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Thrones Jeweled Chests for real money. * Reminder: Chests for Crowns are only available in the store until the event ends. The timer counting down until the event ends is visible on the event information pop-up and the objective screen. * Added an option to skip the animation when a chest drops. Great for timed objectives! :;Fixes: * Fixed XP tooltip sometimes showing an incorrect remaining time when the Fast Learners talent is active. * You can no longer abandon your objective if it is complete. You will instead be treated to a friendly reminder to reset. * Fixed some inconsistent use of scientific notation when the “Always use scientific notation” option is enabled. Friday Version: 0.60 ;New Feature: MISSIONS! :;Features: * Added a major new feature to the game: Missions. ** Missions unlock after you have done at least one reset. ** Missions are a way to make use of the Crusaders you're not currently using in your formation. Send them off to earn Enchantment Points, Gold, Buffs, Rubies, Chests, Idols, and unlock Holiday Crusaders and Gear you may have missed out on. ** Each mission requires certain Crusader tags. Each Crusader has a variety of tags associated with them. Mix and match for guaranteed success! ** Some missions are even harder - their success depends on your Crusader's gear and Enchantment Point total. Fail certain missions, and your Crusader may be injured, knocking them completely out of commision for a period of time. ** While a Crusader is off on a mission, they cannot be levelled up or used in your formation. Plan carefully so you don't miss out on idols or slow your normal play. ** If a Crusader has a reset ability, it can still be bought even if they're off on a mission. ** You can only send 50% of your owned Crusaders on missions at once. * Added "Missions Madness" weekend buff. Buffed Crusaders include Jim the Lumberjack, the Washed Up Hermit, Detective Kaine, King Reginald, and RoboTurkey. Event formation + Weekend Promo? Rush for area 600 now! * Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for the Washed Up Hermit with purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for RoboTurkey if you unlocked him during last year's event (or you unlock him via Missions). :;Fixes: * Event notifications can now be dismissed/shrunk so they take up less space, but can still be clicked later. * Momma Kaine's Freeze Ray now uses the proper effect graphic again. See Also Category:News Archives